The Great Game
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec one shot. High school fic. AU. All human. Magnus and Jace have been engaged in a 5 year game of wits and pranks throughout high school. Alec has played along with Jace forever because its fun to mess with Magnus. But recently, the looks and winks and smiles between them have become more frequent and one last prank finally alights their inevitable spark.


Alec ran through the hall of his high school, already about half an hour late for his class because he had to drop Max off at his middle school, take Izzy to her friend's house on the other side of town because it was her study day and then Jace decided to make a detour to the doughnut shop which waylaid them by another 20 minutes. He skidded across the floor, the soles of his sneakers gliding gracefully over the smooth tiles as he rounded the corner and burst through the door of his English room.

"Mr Lightwood. Late again." Said his teacher, Miss Gray. She was a nice woman, who liked Alec because he appreciated good literature. She smiled as she spoke and Alec grinned as he answered her. "Sorry. But Jace needed his doughnuts." To that, everyone laughed, as it was a well-known fact that Jace loved those sugary treats after he battled the canteen to bring them back on the much menu. He had won and celebrated by throwing a party where no one ate anything but doughnuts. It was a good party.

Anyway, as he made his way to his seat with a smile on his face, Johnathan Morgenstern opened his mouth. "Ah, Lightworm, you still heartbroken cause your brother is fucking my sister?" Everyone knew about Alecs crush on Jace ever since he had gotten a little drunk and blurted it out. Things were bad for a while but as soon as Wonder Boy Herondale set them straight by kissing Alec on the stage of the auditorium and telling them to get over themselves, things died down and Alec had become a sort of martyr as a the first openly gay guy art their school. So, in reply to Johnathan, Alec simply said:

"The only thing heart breaking about it is that if it works out between them, my bloodline may end up mixed with yours." He smirked and walked past the final row of desks before swinging into seat in the back corner. Little did he know that there was a boy in the row before his that hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him. And that boy was Jaces, and by extension Alecs, mortal enemy. Or, you know, the guy who Jaces played an intricate game of wits and pranks with. That game had spanned a total of 5 years so far. And it looked set to only get that much better. Because, after 5 years of warfare, Magnus Bane was infatuated by how undeniably hot Herondales brother was.

Alec was internally rejoicing as he read his score for the latest test and was openly smiling as he looked up only for his eyes to lock onto a pair of shimmering, kohl rimmed, green ones staring right back.

Magnus Bane. Alec hadn't see the guy all summer and the last semester had ended with Alec and Jace hijacking Magnus' bright orange car and painting it black. Most people wouldn't mind that, but it had royally pissed Magnus off, as he was under the impression that black is not a colour and should be banned from existence. Thinking about it made Alec smirk, still gazing through narrowed eyes at Magnus, who cocked an eyebrow and smirked right back. Now, Alec would never admit it out loud, but he thought that Magnus was the most sexy person to walk the planet and that look on his face did some not very innocent things to Alecs body. Staring back at Magnus, Alec licked his lips subconsciously and saw Magnus' eyes darken. He smiled and flicked his hair out of his eyes, standing up and stretching just as the bell rang. As he raised his arms above his head and arched his back, his shirt rode up and exposed an inch of milky muscles across his abdomen. Through lidded eyes, he caught Magnus' heated gaze and winked at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking back through the desks towards the door.

As Alec walked past Magnus, he heard the guy whistle appreciatively and click his tongue, winking at Alec. Alec made kissing noises and laughed as he left the room, making his way to lunch. Magnus followed Alec with his eyes, partly admiring the view, and partly trying to form a plan for his move, as it was his turn to throw a hit in the war.

"Alec! I was thinking, i can't live looking over my shoulder for Mr Rainbows next move. So i say we take a hit, cause he won't be expecting it." Jace said excitedly, as Alec sighed a laugh. "Alright, Jace. What's the plan?" Jace grinned wickedly. "Right. I just found out that Magnus is in your gym class this year. And i forged an epic plan. You stay in the gym after everyone is changed, then switch out Magnus' clothes for yours." He nodded enthusiastically, waiting for Alecs appreciation of his genius. But Alec just said, "You want me to give Magnus my clothes so I'll be walking around in his for the rest of the day?" Jace sighed exasperatedly. "No. You have gym last so you can go straight home and leave him to walk home for half hour in your baggy jeans and sweater." He smirked triumphantly and Alec couldn't help but smile too. This could be fun.

Alec was buzzing as he made his way to gym class. He got changed slowly, partly for the plan, and partly because he spent a lot of time watching Magnus peel his skinny jeans and stretchy mesh tank top off. At one point, Alec was stood there shirtless and Magnus turned in his direction accidently. Their eyes travelled over the flawless expanses of each other's bare chests before their eyes met. Alec smirked as Magnus licked his lips and cocked his eyebrow, Alec just winked slyly at him and turned away, waiting for the locker room to empty.

Once everything was clear, he took his clothes out of his bag and ran over to Magnus' bench. He dug through Magnus' bag, pulling out the jeans, his shirt, his fingerless gloves and his leather boots. Alec slid his own black tank top, his baggy sweater, and his loose faded, ripped jeans into the bag and put his worn sneakers under the bench. With a smirk, he ran into the gym and commenced throwing balls at his opposing teammates in a furious game of dodge ball.

After the game, the bell rang, signalling the end of their first day of senior year. Alec darted from the gym, grabbing his bag full of Magnus' stuff and running out of the locker room and opting to change super-fast in the bathroom before getting the hell to his and Jaces safe spot where they could watch Magnus leave in attire that he would rather burn. Alec smirked as he hung the bag on the back of the disabled toilet door and pulled out Magnus' bright red jeans. With an awkward click of his tongue, his dropped his gym shorts and attempted, with great difficulty, to get the jeans on. Eventually, he was fully dressed in Magnus' outfit. It was strangely hot actually. And it smelled like spice and sandalwood. With a deep sigh, Alec exited the bathroom and ran like hell, hoping to god that no one realised how he was dressed. He ran full pelt across the quad and dove into the little thicket of trees, were Jace was waiting with a wide grim on his face.

Magnus left the gym after play fighting with Ragnor, who abandoned him in favour of leaving before he changed to go make out with his boyfriend, Raphael, under the bleachers. Magnus sighed and went to his bench, opening his bag and reaching in to pull out his jeans. But the jeans he pulled out were not his. They were slightly baggier and black and ripped. His eyes flew wide as he threw them on the bench, digging through his bag for the rest of it. But it wasn't there. Instead, he pulled out a baggy faded sweater, and a black tank top with a low neckline. With a pained gasp, he reached under the bench for his boots but came back with a pair of black high top sneakers with stripy black and white laces. He clicked his tongue and sighed in recognition. Smiling reluctantly, as he muttered under his breath.

"Nicely done, Lightwood. Well played." He sighed and removed his sweaty gym clothes, pulling Alecs tank top over his head. It was faded, but it was soft and smelled like vanilla. He then slipped into the jeans that were way too baggy and ripped but fit around his waist ok. He point blank refused to put the sweater on, despite the rain that had begun to fall; he was determined to keep at least a shred of his dignity after not realising that Wayland and Lightwood were bound to want the upper hand, despite it being Magnus' turn. Slipping on Alecs surprisingly comfy sneakers, he left the gym quickly, heading out for the walk home.

They were randomly talking about nothing until Jace smacked Alecs arm and gasped excitedly. As Alec followed Jaces gaze, he saw Magnus dressed all in black, walking in the rain, with Alecs sweater draped over his shoulders. They started laughing silently, Jace snapping pictures on his phone before they ran from their hiding place and got to their car just as Magnus was leaving the school grounds.

…

The next day, Alec was stuck with the problem of not actually having anything to wear. He called Jace, who laughed, then came up with a creative solution. Smirking, he grabbed Magnus' clothes and called in the big guns.

Izzy.

She could turn Magnus' outfit into something truly awesome and ultimately detestable to Bane. Laughing at their little game, Izzy tool the clothes and promised that an hour later, they'd be ready to go.

Magnus woke up smirking. The night before, he had come up with something truly awesome and now was the time to put it in motion and throw the game back at them. He jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to the bathroom, spending an hour perfecting his make-up. Then, he got out what used to be Alecs clothes. But he had made a few alterations. The sweater was now less baggy, with a zip up the front, and dyed a flawless matt black complete with rainbow coloured sequins and neon coloured cuffs at the end of the sleeves. On the back, he had sewn on, in sequins, the words: **PROPERTY OF MAGNUS BANE.** The tank top had been artfully ripped to show just enough of the skin of his chest to excite the imagination and the jeans were now skinny and had rainbow threads running down the seams and blue and black glitter dye in the material. The converse were now clean. Pearly white soles, midnight black canvas and glittery rainbow laces. The initials M.B had been seen in sequins on the outer side of each too. With one last look in the mirror and a playful wink as he took a picture to post online, he left for school, hardly being able to wait for their reaction.

Alec stared at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk as Jace laughed. Magnus' jeans were now black and ripped, his boots were heel-less and covered in silver chains and studs. The mesh tank top was black instead of white and all the glitter of the original dye was gone. Alec grabbed the jacket that used to be rainbow striped and tights fitting, and swung it over his shoulders. It was now baggy and frayed, dyed a deep blue and black, not an ounce of glitter or rainbows anywhere. The outfit now looked dark, depressing and old. All the things Magnus hated most. And Alec was smiling.

…

Magnus strolled through the gates and made his way to the English room, smiling at the appreciative looks that people gave his latest outfit.

Alec walked the halls with his chained boots and ripped clothes, smirking as people stared him up and down. Jace strolled beside him, a little, triumphant smile on his lips.

They walked into the English room to find only a handful of people in there. And one of those people was Magnus. And his back was facing them. And across the back of Alecs own sweater, were the words **PROPERTY OF MAGNUS BANE**. Alec dropped his bag on the floor with a thump and Jace swore loudly.

Magnus turned around at the colourful use of the Lords name and froze. Alec and Jace were stood by the door and Alec was wearing Magnus' clothes. Clothes that had been dyed black and ripped and covered in chains and was dark and depressing with no glitter! Suddenly, the good feeling of wrecking Alecs clothes drained away.

"Lightwood! Herondale! What the hell did you do?!" He screeched, walking towards them. Jace smirked, having seen his play affect Magnus in such a way, and clapped Alecs shoulder before leaving for his chemistry class. Alec was staring back at Magnus with an equal amount of horror.

"What did I do? What the fuck did you do!? You weren't supposed to _rainbowify_ my clothes!"

"What did you think I'd do!? You stole my clothes and as if that weren't enough you destroyed them!" Magnus yelled, the other people leaving the room to spy from a safe distance.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, still yelling loudly. "You destroyed mine just as much! I mean look what you did! And you wrote your bloody name in sequins!" Magnus took a step closer, growling low in his throat. "You deserved it! You've painted my car and stolen my clothes and played along with Jaces games! You didn't need to. If you hadn't, we could've... Gah, you are infuriating!"

Alec rolled his eyes and continued their shouting match. "I go along with Jace because it's fun! And you're not exactly innocent either! With your glitter bombs and your magic tricks and your bloody rainbow paint! So don't even go there Bane! And what? We could've what?"

Alec breathed hard, staring into Magnus' flaming green eyes. Magnus' chest heaved under Alecs _glitterfied_ tank top. He breathed heavily, his eyes locked on Alecs, as he battled himself to keep the truth away. But Alecs burning blue eyes locked on his was enough to warp all sense of rationality in his mind and he took a step closer to Alec so they were only a few inches from each other. He could feel Alecs breath on his face and watched the boy lick his lips. His eyes dipped to Alecs lips and he moaned under his breath, willing himself not to give in. But that was becoming increasingly difficult, as Alec looked really good in Magnus' skinny jeans, even if they were ripped and black. And that tight top, it made him look like a black haired, blue eyed Adonis, which was his favourite combination.

Alec could feel the heat of Magnus' body that was almost flush against his. He saw Magnus' eyes darken and watched a conflict fight itself out behind his shimmering eyes of beautiful emerald and gold. Alec licked his lips at the sight, a desire welling up inside, as seeing Magnus in his clothes, this close to him, was enough to frazzle his brain. He flicked his eyes around the room, seeing that all the blinds were closed and that no one was in the hall outside the room. Then he moved slowly, like there was a kind of gravity pulling him to Magnus, who licked his lips and moved too, until they were chest to chest.

They were both breathing hard, as Magnus dipped his head and leaned in closer to Alec, who tilted his head up to reach Magnus' lips with his own. With one final breath, the space between them disappeared. Alecs breath caught in his throat, as Magnus' lips met his softly. Magnus felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins as their lips met. He gently took Alecs hand in his own and squeezed it, as his let his tongue trace Alecs bottom lip while the found a soft, sweet rhythm of kisses. Alec was buzzing; he was nervous and confused, as they were enemies on their little battlefield. But kissing Magnus kind of amazing. And kissing Alec was so mind blowing. He was soft and unsure but feeling his red lips against his own and the way Alecs tongue tentatively touched and swiped over Magnus' bottom lip was enough to make his knees go weak and a low moan to rise from deep within. He leaned into Alec, curling one hand around the back of his neck, caressing his hair line and changing the angle of their kiss as it got deeper and more passionate very quickly. Alecs hands gripped Magnus' hips and Magnus' arms locked around Alecs neck as the blue eyed boy lifted him up and placed him on his hips, cradling him close with his arms curled around Magnus' back under the **PROPERTY OF MAGNUS BANE** hoodie. Magnus gripped Alecs hair and prised his lips apart, slipping his tongue into Alecs mouth and exploring every inch. They were both moaning and moving against each other, Magnus' hips rolling into Alecs slowly, both of them lost in another world.

It was an embarrassingly long time before they pulled apart and Alec set Magnus back on the ground shakily. Alec took a step back and cleared his throat, blushing like crazy and biting his lip. He risked a quick glance up at Magnus and his gaze was captured by Magnus' hypnotic eyes.

"Sorry. That, umm, that was... Unexpected." Alec said lamely, causing Magnus to smile. "Well, for the record, i think that was rather good." Alecs eyes widened and his breath caught once more. "Really? Because that was probably the most nerve wracking experience of my life." Magnus smiled and reached out a hand to stroke Alecs cheek. "Well, it was amazing and i would very much like to do it again. Because that is what we could have been doing instead of fighting."

…..

And with that, Alec put a stop to the war, demanding that Jace stops attacking Magnus or Alec would dye his eyebrows green and blackmailing Magnus, his new sexy boyfriend, to give up the fight with sex. The arrangement worked well and they all buried the hatchet.

Which was good because not one year later, Magnus asked Alec to marry him and Jace had to accept that Magnus Bane was actually part of his family. Which Magnus revelled in as he was convinced that this meant that he, after all this time, won the war.

And as a gift during their wedding reception 3 years later, Magnus presented Alec with none other than the **PROPERTY OF MAGNUS BANE** hoodie. Alec had actually cried and slipped the jacket over his suit, kissing his husband passionately as their ringed fingers clasped together and, staying true to the words of the jacket, Alec remained Magnus' own for the rest of their bold, bright and magnificent lives.


End file.
